Some current Operating System (OS) platforms, such as used in computation devices and network components, allow sharing computing/networking resources (e.g., memory, processor usage, bandwidth, etc.) between a kernel space and a user space. The kernel corresponds to a component of the OS that bridges between applications (software) and the actual data processing implemented at the hardware level. The kernel's responsibilities include managing the system's resources, such as communications between hardware and software components. Typically, the kernel provides the lowest-level abstraction layer for the resources (e.g., for processors and input/output (I/O) devices), which the application software needs to control to perform its function. The kernel typically makes these resources available to application processes through inter-process communication mechanisms and system calls. The kernel space comprises the tasks, operations, and associated resources used by the kernel. The user space comprises the tasks, operations, and associated resources used by the application or software.